A Deadly Moth?
by RainbowFez
Summary: A new girl arrives at the school. She avoids everyone and has a dark secret. Is she the villain or is there someone else? Its BETHAN and rated M (for a reason) ;) I know the summery was horrible but read this anyway
1. Over the city

I don't own MBAV. I hope you like this one. Please please review. The creature is based off a real legend. It's not well knows so if you don't like the creature I didn't make it up : ) I really hope you like it. Review please.

…Outside school…

Rory, Ethan and Benny were relaxing in the sun. Everything in Whitechapel finally calmed down. There were no monster attacks, no evil vampires out for revenge, and no portals sucking people into other dimensions. "We better get to class" Ethan said, getting moans from the other boys. "Come on benny. We have class together" Ethan said, grabbing his hand and walking into the school. No one was looking at them weird anymore. After the two boys started dating some of the other people stared at them. Even teachers seemed a little shocked. Wait Benny told Ethan as a tall girl walked past them. She had gray hair, blue eyes and was holding her books to her chest. The new girl stared at her schedule looking confused. "Need some help" Benny offered? The tall girl jumped, surprised. Her books fell to the floor and the two boys bent down to help. "No" she told them. "I can do this by myself. Get to class." But Ethan grabbed her books anyway and handed them to her. He was pulled into a vision. It was less like a vision and more like her feelings. The seer felt fear and sadness. He sensed guilt and dread. Without thanking them the girl rushed away. "I had a vision" Ethan said. "She's in pain, a lot of pain." "We can talk to her later but now we have to go to class" Benny told him. For the rest of the day Ethan saw glances of the new girl. She was always tucked away, hidden from other people, trying not to draw attention to herself. She hurried to her classes, talking to no one." Every time Benny and him tried to approach her she saw them and got away. Towards the end of the day Benny had forgotten about the girl, just pushed her to the back of his mind. Even Ethan felt like he was forgetting her at times. Sarah joined the two of them at Benny's locker after school. "Have you seen the new girl" Ethan asked her? "Oh yea, she's in my math class. I completely forgot about her" Sarah told him. "I had a vision when I touched her" the seer said. "Oh God not another demon" Erica moaned as she joined them. "I'm not doing anything about it" She said sharply. "I'm going to relax. I have a date tonight and I can't miss it. It's time for some Erica time." "What did you see" Sarah asked, concerned. "I felt her feelings. She's scared and sad" Ethan whispered, as a group of teachers passed. "We need to follow her" Sarah said. "Just because she's sad, doesn't mean she's good." I can track her with a spell, I think" Benny said unconvincingly. "It's better than nothing" Ethan agreed. "Lorem ipsum, ostende, nos" Benny recited from his book. "She's passing the auto shop. "Grab on" Sarah told them. Grabbing her hands, they raced to the auto shop.

…Auto Shop…

"We have to be silent" Sarah told them, looking at Benny. "What" he asked, offended? "Well you did trip over those toys when we were hunting the troll" Ethan said. "One time and you're pegged for life" Benny mumbled. "Or when you screamed like a girl when you saw the fairy's second head" Sarah added. "It looked like a shark. Of course I screamed" He scoffed. "Let's just get going." The group followed the new girl. She turned three times as if she was trying to loose someone. Finally when she was satisfied that she wasn't being followed she entered the woods. They traveled for almost two miles into the forest when she stopped in a clearing. Off to the edge there a tiny shack made out of branches and mud. "This is where she lives" Benny asked a little too loud? "Who's there" she called. "Hi again" Ethan smiled walking into the clearing. "You followed me" she yelled at him! "Why did you come here? Obviously I don't want you so leave." She puffed up her chest and tried to look scary, unsuccessfully. "We can help you" Benny said, entering the clearing. Sarah followed right behind. "Please leave me" She begged, tears in her eyes. "We know you're not normal" Ethan told her. She scurried a few feet back. "But that's ok we are different too. I'm a seer, Benny is a spell master and Sarah is a vampire. Don't worry a good one" Ethan said trying to comfort her. "Go away" she yelled, throwing her arms out. Please I need to be alone. "I think we should go Sarah said to the others. The three left leaving the girl crying on the ground.

…Benny's House…

Ethan and Benny lay in Benny's bed making out. "We have some time before grandma gets home" whispered Benny. Ethan threw his shirt to the floor and kicked his pants to the floor. Benny kissed the other boy's neck. Trailing a line of kissed down Ethan's stomach, he reached his tight underwear. Ethan shivered as Benny pulled down the last piece of clothing down with his teeth. "Fuck me Benny" Ethan told him. "Really? Can't I blow you first" benny asked, a little surprised. "I need your dick up my ass right now" Ethan commanded. Benny smiled wickedly and began to remove his clothes. When Benny pulled off his underwear there was a knock on the window. Both boys jumped and covered themselves. Rory smiling gesturing them to open the window. "Bing fulmine ictum Rory" Benny spoke. "Ow" screamed Rory as a bolt of lightning hit him. Benny closed the drapes and they put on their close. "Right when Rory leaves" Benny promised. "You can come in Rory" Benny called, opening the window. Jumping up to the windowsill the blond vampire looked at them angrily. "You did interrupt us at a bad time" Ethan defended. Rory just laughed. "Wow you guys are big down there" Rory commented. "Personal space" Ethan yelled. "Why are you here" Benny sighed. "Oh yea. I was flying to Erica's house, to ask her to go to this concert with me when BAM. I fly right into this thing" Rory said enthusiastically. "What kind of thing" Ethan asked. "It was really hairy and gray. It had glowing red eyes and really smelled" Rory told them. "We should call grandma" Ethan said. "Really" Benny moaned. "Can't we let this one slide? Just this once?" "You should probably stay too" Ethan said to Rory. Grandma will want to know what you saw. Benny moaned and picked up the phone.


	2. Captured

I don't own MBAV. Hope you enjoy chapter 2 don't forget to review.

…Benn's House…

For days a moth like Creature was seen flying over Whitechapel. It never landed, only flew. One of the boys in Sarah's class claimed to have been followed by it. Grandma was stumped. There was nothing in her books like this. "I don't know what to say" Evelyn told the group of teenagers in the living room. "All we can do is watch and wait." "We need to follow Janet (the new girl) again" Benny said. "We tried but she always gives us the slip" Ethan told him. "And she isn't at that clearing anymore." They all mumbled ideas of how to follow her. "Let's just confront her tomorrow" Erica suggested. If we surround her than she can't slip away." "We need to be completely in sync" Benny interjected. "Janet is talented when it comes to escaping. "She's in Math at the end of the day" Sarah said. "If we skip our last class we can have everyone in position." "Then let's get ready" Ethan said.

…After School…

Sarah and Erica we stationed at the door nearest Janet's class. Benny waited at a locker across from the room. Ethan and Rory we in the bathroom at the end at the hall. No matter which way she goes they could get her. The bell rang and the hallways filled up. The two boys left the bathroom and stood in the middle of the hall. Their classmates gave them dirty looks as they shoved through them. When Janet exited the room Benny was the first to approach her. "Janet let's talk he said calmly. "I'm not going to hurt you." Turning Janet tried to escape but was caught by Rory. "Sorry" he apologized. She turned and ran flat into Erica. "Calm down Erica said putting her in a trance. "Now let's go." She led the way out of the school. "We need to get her to Grandma's" Benny told the others. "There we can cast a sleeping spell. When the group exited the doors, Janet went stiff. Her eyes flashed red. She turned and ran through the other students. "Wait" Ethan shouted. She was gone in a second, lost in the crowd. "I had her in a trance" Erica whisper-yelled. "No one gets out of one of my trances." Grouping together the friends headed back to Benny's house, but were stopped short. Howling sounded from all over town. The dogs' barks filled the sky. "Watch out Erica told them as ten cats ran past them. "I'm following them Rory called over his shoulder, taking off into the air. Sarah gasped as a black shadow blotted out the sun. Shading their eyes they watched as hairy part human, part moth flew over them. As fast as it had appeared, it left.

…Benny's House…

The four of them sat, waiting for Rory to return. Luckily they didn't have to wait long. Letting the blond vampire in, they all stared at him intently. The cats left Whitechapel. They ran into the forest and kept going. But it wasn't just them. Dogs, squirrels, ducks, raccoons, they all left. I think every animal that wasn't on a leash or behind a fence has left town. The group once again skimmed the books. Ethan though decided to look on the internet. "I found something he" yelled to them from upstairs. He pointed to the computer screen showing a newspaper about the Mothman. "It says that this creature shows up before a huge disaster of some kind. People die wherever it's seen." "I think we should talk to Janet again" Sarah said. "Unfortunately I don't think you'll be able to catch her" Grandma said. "I'm extremely reluctant, but this will help." The old woman handed Benny a small green glass cube that was glowing slightly. "When you find her she will be pulled into this" She explained pointing at the cube. "But be careful. This is hundreds of years old. If you break it I promise you'll have more things to worry about than just this girl" She warned looking directly at Benny. "We better move" Sarah stated. So the three vampires, a seer, and a spell master headed for the woods. "We need…" Benny's words were cut off by a creature above them. "Do it now" Erica screamed at him. Holding the box in the air, the humanoid moth screeched and was pulled into the glowing cube. Huddling around the now black cube, everyone stared in awe as it twitched and moved, the being inside trying to escape.

…Abandoned Building…

"This is the best place to keep her" Ethan insisted. "No one will find it and if she escapes, there won't be any damage." "I think we should let her go and talk to her" Sarah said. "I feel bad that we trapped her in that thing. We never actually saw her as a danger." "She causes mass destruction" the spell master told her. "We can't just let her go." They argued until the cube began to grumble. It glowed black and began to swivel. A green flash filled the room and Janet lay on the floor. "Where am I" she asked, fear on her eyes? "We need to talk to you" Ethan said. "What are you" Benny asked her, trying to sound calm. "I guess I can tell you. I've never told anyone before." She muttered. Taking three deep breaths she opened her mouth but closed it again. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine. Let's all just sit" Ethan suggested. Everyone sat cross-legged in a circle. "I'm the moth man. Well that's at least what they call me. I don't know what I am. All I know is that I travel from place to place, where there is going to be a disaster. I can't help it. I don't know why. I just go. I try to hide from people, but sometimes people see me." She said as fast as she could. Her body softened as if a huge wait had been lifted off her shoulders. "So you don't cause the disasters" Benny asked? "No I'm just drawn to them." She was shocked that they were all so calm. None of them were scared. They didn't try to kill her or capture her or turn her into the government. "How did this start" Sarah asked? "I was five years old. I was living with my parents in Washington USA. But one day I just felt like I had to go. I grabbed my Dora backpack and left. That night was the first time I transformed. I flew all the way to a small town. I flew around but no one saw me. I was so scared. Then one of the barns started on fire and it spread. Everyone died. They had no fire department. It just burned everything. It was a dry summer and the crops burnt so easily. When it was all over I left, traveling to another city." Her eyes watered up. "It ok Sarah told her, wrapping her in a hug. "If you come with us we can help you" Rory explained. "Grandma can find out what you are and how to help." Reluctantly agreeing Janet stood, allowing herself to be led away.


	3. Snake

I don't own MBAV. Not many people read this story and I don't think it's one of my best. (I wrote it trying to get out of my writer's block) So I'll end in like three chapters. I'll ask you to keep reading because there will be some good parts. Trust me my other stories are much better.

…Benny's house…

The group of teens explained to grandma everything they learned. "Janet you can stay here for the time being" Grandma told her. She tried to protest but agreed in the end. That night Janet fell asleep in a warm house, something that hadn't happened in a long time. In the morning Janet helped Grandma unpack a large amount of weird objects. "We should be able to find out what you are with this" grandma said holing up an intricate glass ball. Benny joined the girls as the ball began to fog up. When the smoke cleared Janet sighed "It didn't work" She said. Evelyn shushed them, watching the ball intently. You cannot see it because your magic isn't strong enough. Janet you are an interesting creature. You are drawn to dark events as a warning. You're an omen, sent to warn those who are in danger. A scream cracked through their conversation. Running outside they saw a woman kneeling next to a stone boy in the middle of the rode, her son was turned to stone.

"What happed" Benny asked? "A basilisk" the old woman whispered more to herself. "Call Ethan and the others everyone is in danger. Evelyn told them about the basilisk. Its sight could kill a person instantly. But this basilisk was young. Newborn basilisk enter the world and begin to hunt. They stop their prey by turning it to stone and sucking the life out of it. It can't kill you with its eyes until it's at least a year old. The only good thing was if you killed the basilisk while it's still a newborn all the people it turned to stone come back. Well it looks like we're going basilisk hunting. Everyone paired up and headed their separate ways. Benny and Ethan walked together towards the woods. "This is real annoying" benny commented. "Ever since this stupid moth thing, and now basilisk thing we haven't been able to spend any alone time." "We'll we're alone now" Ethan said. Benny's mouth twitched into a half smile. "You know what I meant E. the alone time I want can't be done out here." "Why" Ethan asked back? Benny just laughed. They had made it a few blocks into the woods. IT felt nice to joke around. The tall boy was caught completely off guard when he was pushed into the tree. "What" he exclaimed as Ethan brought their lips together. "We're in public" Benny half-protested. "It's getting dark, we're in the forest and no one's around. Let's have some fun." Shocked but pleased Benny followed his boyfriend's lead, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Benny moaned as a hand slipped into his pants. His open mouth allowed Ethan to explore the other boy's mouth with his tongue. Clumsily Ethan unbuckled Benny's pants and got to his knees. His pants down, Ethan had full access to the best part of Benny. The tall boy moaned as Ethan licked up his shaft. "We need to make this quick" Benny said. "They'll look for us if we're late." Ethan began sucking on the hard cock again. Moans filled the air, unknown to them attracting a creature. The basilisk slithered through the underbrush, curios about the new noise. What is saw were the two boys. No bigger than a garden snake it didn't look out of place at all in the forest. It continued, out from the underbrush. Benny opened his eyes to look down at his boyfriend but saw something out of the corner of his eye. Ethan jumped back when the dick in his mouth turned to stone. Ethan stood shocked looking at his half naked stone boyfriend. With the sound of hissing behind him, Ethan ran.

…Benny's House…

Grandma Ethan screamed running through the door. What's wrong dear she asked? Benny was turned to stone. "Oh my god. Take me to him" She said. "Umm" Ethan hesitated. "What" Evelyn asked? "He wasn't…descent when he was turned." Flushing a deep red, the teen looked away. Fine when sun rises you will take me to him. I'll get some blankets to put over him. Extremely embarrassed Ethan agreed.


End file.
